


Only Way to Share

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bestiality, Bottom Dean, Cock Slut Dean, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Fingering, Knotting, M/M, Name Calling, Other, Possessive Castiel, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Slut Dean, Spitroasting, Top Castiel, mentioned Dean/OMCs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:52:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7595194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean loves getting used at both ends but his current boyfriend is far too jealous to share until he comes up with a compromise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Way to Share

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE TAGS
> 
> Written for prompt.

It was only the second time that Castiel had indulged Dean and he was buzzing with excitement. Fingers twisted inside him and bright blue eyes watched his face avidly. “Does that feel good?” Castiel’s voice was warm and rough, pupils blown and cheeks lightly flushed as he added a third finger.

Dean swallowed, shuddered. “Yeah. Great Cas.” His cock was aching, hanging hard underneath him at the knowledge of what was going to be happening shortly.

Castiel’s fingers brushed against his prostate and sent pleasure lighting up his nerves, singing in his veins and Dean moaned Castiel’s name brokenly as he shoved his ass back to take Castiel’s fingers deeper.

“I know you prefer a more…poly kind of relationship,” Castiel spoke as his free hand jerked Dean to full hardness, “But I have a very hard time sharing. I truly hope this at least makes up for it.”

On the floor was a large dog, a Mastiff, waiting and Dean could hear the occasional skitter of claws as it moved against the hardwood floor in excitement.

It wasn’t conventional, very far from it, but it was an interesting enough proposal from Castiel that Dean had willingly tried it a few days ago. He couldn’t remember coming harder than he did with that dog cock pistoning away in his ass and Castiel thrusting down his throat.

Filthy and kinky were two of Dean’s very favorite things. It was how he’d discovered he wanted, no  _needed_  two cocks, when he was getting fucked. It was why he was typically in either an open relationship or one with multiple partners.

“Let me add a little more lube…” Castiel trailed off and his fingers pulled out. Dean’s body was bent and he was angled so Castiel could directly add lube into his stretched hole. It was cold and tingled, the kind that warmed up. “Alright. You’re ready.”

Dean rolled over, climbed to his knees and braced them apart. He carefully lowered himself into the position he’d discovered worked best for a dog to mount him and made sure his face was at the edge of the bed for Castiel to use.

Castiel rubbed something against his hole and Dean could  _smell_  it, peanut butter, before the bed dipped with Max’s weight as it leapt onto the bed at Castiel’s command. Immediately it started lapping at his hole and a long tongue slipped inside him several times.

“He’s so hungry for you, Dean.” Castiel spoke and when Dean glanced over he could see Castiel’s cock, hard and dark, as he stroked himself. “I never would have guessed…”

Dean still wasn’t sure where Castiel had gotten the idea of sharing Dean’s ass with a dog but Dean had enjoyed it and at the very least he would get two cocks this way.

Warm breath ghosted against his ass and Castiel’s hand patted him, “Up boy!” he spoke. The tongue disappeared and fur brushed against his naked skin. A heavy weight registered and crushed him down into the mattress as Max’s claws raked down his sides.

Furry legs gripped him tightly and the Mastiff started thrusting against him. Its cock slid between his cheeks, missed his hole and Dean could feel wet breath against his sweaty skin. He wasn’t sure how long the dog tried to find his hole but Castiel had guided him up and slid his cock into Dean’s open mouth as Dean was panting heavily.

Dean focused on breathing through his nose as his boyfriend lazily fucked his face, fingers knotted in his short hair and eyes hooded. Then time froze when the fat head of a cock caught on his hole and Dean’s whole body swayed forward when it slammed deep inside him with a powerful thrust.

He dug his fingers into the sheets as he was taken hard and fast from behind by a dog, claws digging in harder and Dean struggled not to lose his position so he could keep Castiel in his mouth. “This is filthy… it’s so  _wrong_ , Dean.” Castiel spoke in a lust rough voice, “You’re on my bed getting fucked by my dog like a bitch in heat. He’s fucking your hole like it’s a bitch’s cunt and he’s trying to breed you.”

His mind struggled to formulate a response but the cock in his ass kept pounding into him, occasionally nailing his prostate and Dean moaned around Castiel. He clenched down and shuddered when a low rumble vibrated through him from Max.

Then the hard ball of the dog’s knot was catching on his rim and the thrusting turned into rutting. He swayed forward and almost choked on Castiel’s cock when the knot shoved in, swelling and locking them together. It burned as his ass was stretched wide open.

“That’s it. You make such a good bitch. You’re so good at eagerly taking a dog’s knot into that pretty pink hole of yours.” Dean whimpered when Max finally managed to turn and his large knot tugged on Dean’s sensitive rim as it turned them ass to ass.

Castiel kept fucking into his mouth, moaning and continuing up a stream of absolute filth, as Dean reached under and fisted his cock while Max’s cock emptied his release into Dean’s clenching hole. It wasn’t as easy; no lube on his hand, but being full at both ends and listening to Castiel had his orgasm crashing through him.

Dean moaned and the vibrations seemed to send Castiel over the edge. He struggled to swallow every drop of Castiel’s come but some leaked out of the sides of his mouth while his own release buzzed inside him.

Slowly Castiel’s softening cock slipped from his slack slips and a thumb collected the mess that had escaped. “Open up, beautiful.”

He sucked Castiel’s thumb inside, swirling his tongue around it and repeated the process when Castiel brought it back with more of his come.

“I think next time I’m going to come all over your pretty face.” Castiel breathed as he stroked a hand through Dean’s hair, “You look perfect like that.”

Dean closed his eyes and leaned into the warm touches, sighing and groaning when the knot in his ass finally popped free. He tried clenching down but semen leaked out of his gaping hole. “Fuck.” He hissed. Castiel leaned forward, draping over him, to hook a finger inside his thoroughly fucked ass. “Ohhhh Cas…”

“He certainly made a mess of your hole.” Castiel sounded pleased, “Did it feel good? Like last time?” Dean nodded, gasped a  _yes_ , as Castiel shifted away from the awkward angle. “Good. I don’t mind sharing you in this way. I think next time, if you don’t mind, I’d love to gag you and set you up for Max to breed for hours.” He gasped when after Castiel had pushed the mess back inside a large plug was pushed into his hole.

“Sounds great, Cas.” And he meant it. While it wasn’t the same as having two people, whether it was two guys or strap-ons pounding into him, Dean loved it. He wouldn’t mind spending an afternoon on the end of a large cock.

 


End file.
